gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Russian Trade Federation
The Russian Trade Federation '''(or '''RTF) is Russia's largest joint-stock trade company. Operating out of Russia's imperial capital, St. Petersburg, the company provides an estimated revenue of 44,000,000 Rubles to the Russian economy, due to overseas world-wide trade. The Russian Trade Federation was officially founded on February 17, 1745, by co-Tsars Vladimir Romanov and Mikhail Volkov. Currently, it is headed by Volkov. Background and History Prior to the rule of co-Tsars Romanov and Volkov, Russia's economy was struggling, having suffered through wars with Spain and the Ottoman Empire respectively. The Russian Trading Company, formerly founded by previous Tsar Venyamin Makmorgn, had grown weary of the continuing wars, and officially crashed in the winter of 1744. Rather than strive to resurrect the fallen Russian Trading Company, the Tsars Volkov and Romanov agreed to do away with it all together, seeing that it would prove impossible to promote a company that had suffered so dearly. In addition, Tsar Romanov quoted that the Russian Trading Company "Reminded Russia too much of the grief they had suffered under Spanish influence", and keeping it would only increase that influence. It was for those reasons that on December 17, 1744, the Russian Trading Company was officially disbanded. Going months without a strong company to drive their economy, Tsar Romanov proposed the construction of a newer, more advanced trading company to "start off fresh". For weeks he had planned it, but it was not until February 17, 1745, that he presented the idea to his co-Tsar, Mikhail Volkov. Volkov immediately agreed, and thus the Russian Trade Federation was born. After the federation's birth, the Russian Imperial Court met to decide who would lead the Russian Trade Federation. Romanov recommended Volkov lead it, seeing now that Volkov is in charge of economic and judicial policies in Russia, while Romanov is focused on administrative properties. Positions *'Chairman '- Mikhail Sebastian Aleksandr Volkov I *'Vice Chairman' - Venyamin Makmorgn *'Chief Executive Officer '- Vladimir Pyotr Aleksandr Romanov I *'Executive Officer '- Open *'Operational Officer - 'Open *'Trade and Commerce Officer '- Open *'Head Security Officer '- Matvei Markus Antoni Fey I *'Atlantic Trade Fleet Admiral '- Open *'Pacific Trade Fleet Admiral '- Open Trade Clients and Colonies Trade Clients The Russian Trade Federation's trade route consists of more than two hundred foreign ports along the Baltic Sea, North Atlantic, Black Sea, Caspian Sea, and Pacific. Extreme distances and other diplomatic reasonings restricts them from operating trade in the Caribbean, India, Africa, and other tropics. Listed below are some of the more notable trade clients. Baltic Sector: *Kotka, Finland *Helsinki, Finland *Stockholm, Sweden *Visby, Gotland *Klaipeda, Lithuania-Poland *Gdansk, Lithuania-Poland *Kiel, Shcleswig-Holstein *Copenhagen, Denmark *Odense, Denmark *Helsingor, Denmark North Atlantic Sector: *Amsterdam, Holland *Bergan, Norway *London, Great Britain *Portsmouth, Great Britain *Calais, France *Brest, France *Caen, France Black / Caspian Sea Sector: *Constanta, Roumania *Sulina, Roumania *Varna, Bulgaria *Burgas, Bulgaria *Istanbul, Ottoman * Samsun, Ottoman *Trabzon, Ottoman *Sukhumi, Abkhazia *Bandar Anzali, Persia *Babol, Persia North Pacific Sector: *Sapporo, Japan *Kyoto / Edo, Japan *Matsuyama, Japan *Busan, Korea *Gwangju, Korea *Tianjin, Qing *Shanghai, Qing *Hangchow, Qing South Pacific Sector: *Canton, Qing *Tamsui, Formosa *Luzon, Philippines *Samar, Philippines *Singapore, Great Britain *Java, Indonesia Colonies The following colonies are oblasts of the Russian Empire, and practice trade within the Russian Trade Federation. *Kaliningrad, Lithuania-Poland *Shishmaref, Alaska *Noorvik, Alaska *Kotlik, Alaska *Ivaavik, Yukon *Tuktoyaktuk, Yukon *Fort Ross, Louisiana Stock Holders The Russian Trade Federation holds a select number of stocks for patrons to invest in, and make a profit as the federation does. Listed below are the current patrons, and how much they own. (Note - the percantages owned by each respective client are of the 50% that do not go directly to the Russian Economy. For example, if a percantage listed is 10%, they really own 5% of the Federation's stocks.) #''British East India Company ''(Britain) - 10% Category:Russian Category:Fan Companies